Inuyasha: Child of the Wolf
by Zaios
Summary: Koga and Kagome had a daughter, and some years later while in search for her younger half-sister, Tsukiko enters the Feudal Era.


**Inuyasha: Child of The Wolf**

_**Feudal Japan, Sixteen Years Earlier:**_

_Slowly approaching the majestic waterfall, which hid a cave, Kagome took a breath. A cold breeze chilled the fifteen year old before several wolves and two savage-looking men greeted her._

"_Sis?!" Ginta and Hakkaku questioned, surprised. _

"_I want to see Koga," she told them despondently._

_The two men looked at each other, "sure, right this way sis," they told her before gently leading her through the waterfall and into the cave._

_Once inside many bewildered eyes fell upon the youth. The leader of the clan sat in the right corner of the cave with his arm around a wolf. Catching Kagome's scent, the wolf-demon faced her._

"_Kagome?!" Koga gasped._

_She sat before him. _

"_So…what happened to mutt-face?"_

_Thinking back to her argument with Inuyasha, the fifteen year old clutched her fists tightly, "He's so stupid! I don't ever want to see his face again!!!!"_

_Pleased with the news, Koga smiled and held out his arms to embrace her. Kagome didn't refuse the guester and laid into him. The wolf-demon embraced her with the passion of a man starved for love. Exhausted from the fight with her friend, the human girl quickly fell asleep within Koga's arms. _

"_Ginta, Hakkaku I want you two to go with Kiyo and find some food. I'm going to relax here with my woman," ordered the demon._

"_Yes Boss," they told him before leaving to hunt. _

_Looking at Kagome with satisfaction, the young wolf-demon thought to himself, "finally everything's as it should be," he kissed her head and fell asleep. _

_Fire snapped and crackled in the pit later that night when the two woke. The constant shower of the waterfall drowned out most of the pack's snores. _

"_Where am I?" the girl thought half asleep before realizing her location. _

_Suddenly gentle arms embraced her and pulled her close, "I love you Kagome," he told her._

"_Koga…" she whispered._

_Rising, the dark haired man pulled her up, "C'mon I want to show you something."_

_Oddly intrigued, the young girl followed her companion out into the moonlit night only to discover that he'd vanished. Looking around, confused, Kagome didn't notice him just above her and like lightning he playfully tackled her._

_Surprisingly, Kagome laughed before rolling on top of him and at that moment their eyes locked and everything else seemed to melt away. Under the light of the full moon Kagome lost her virginity and received Koga's seed that night._

_**Nine Months Later: **_

_Approaching the hidden cave with an infant, Kagome was quickly greeted by Koga._

_She held out the newborn, "This is our daughter, Tsukiko."_

_The man was speechless while taking the baby into his arms, "our…daughter?! I have a child?!" he finally remarked with disbelief. The baby groaned and yawned, Koga looked upon the babe with glee, "she's beautiful…" he told Kagome happily. Taking the baby back, Kagome told the wolf-demon lowly, "I wanted you to see her; I'll no longer be returning to this land." _

_He looked at her desperately, "what do you mean that you won't be returning? You're my woman…we have a baby together!" Koga told her._

"_I'm very sorry Koga…but…I just can't face Inuyasha. He'll never forgive me for what we've done…I haven't seen him or any of my friends since I found out that I was pregnant. Look…I better go…here's a picture of Tsukiko so you'll always remember her," replied the teen as he handed a picture of the baby to him._

"_Kagome don't leave me…! I'll care for you and our daughter…please!" said the wolf-demon frantically._

"_I'm sorry…." she told him before she left with the infant in her arms._

_Trembling, Koga fought the urge to chase after her. Looking at the strange "drawing," he took a calming breath before reluctantly heading back to the cave to rejoin his pack. _

**Chapter One: Enter Tsukiko, The Wolf-Man's Child**

Sixteen years later- Modern Era Japan:

Running wildly down the street, a young thug quickly took one of the nearby alleyways to escape his pursuers. Sweat streamed from his brow as he continued to run for his life. Hitting a dead end, the teenager turned to run; however, his chasers caught up with him. Three tough looking boys, about eighteen, and a sassy-looking girl, holding a aluminum baseball bat, cornered him.

"Y'thought that you could run from us eh?" questioned the girl with wild eyes and an sardonic smile.

"Tsukiko I-I'm sorry!" stuttered the youth as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the wad of money that he stolen.

The half-demon snatched it from him, "y'know it's a damn shame, Yasu, that you stole from me, and especially after I allowed you to join my gang."

Beads of sweat continued to roll down the seventeen year olds face, "I promise that I won't do it again just please give me a chance to redeem myself!"

Looking at him like he lost his mind, the young lady remarked somberly, "now what kind of example do you think that I'd be setting for my crew if I were to overlook this offense? Sorry Yasu, but as of now, you're discharged from the group and you must be punished for your actions."

With that said, Tsukiko, struck his side with the baseball bat and ordered her members to finish in the assault. The thief writhed and cried in pain as the boys violently battered him. Once the attack subsided, the boy laid unconscious and bleeding. Tsukiko looked at her watch and noticed the time, "Shit! I was supposed to pick my sister up from school twenty minuets ago! Here Yoshi, take the bat back to the hideout and go home-all of you," she remarked before running off.

**Meanwhile at the Tokyo Elementary school:**

Masane twirled her thumbs as she waited for her sister.

"_What's taking her so long?" _thought the girl with an exasperated sigh.

Just then her sibling approached her, "sorry for being late sis,'" Tsukiko told her.

The eight year old looked down and replied, "it's ok."

The two girls walked home without conversation.

**At the Higurashi Home:**

Kagome's grandfather noticed his great-granddaughters approaching the house, "OH! It's good that you two showed up! I really need help making space in the warehouse for this authentic relic that just came in the mail!" he called out to them. Both ladies groaned with the thought of yet another "authentic" item becoming apart of the family collection.

"I would've had your mother or your grandmother help me clear a space for this artifact, but your grandma's picking up her prescription at the apothecary shop and your mother is having lunch with your father," he told them.

Tsukiko crossed her arms over her chest at the mention of her step-father and immediately told her ancestor, "How many times have I told ya, grandpa, Hojo's not my dad!"

The old man quickly reprimanded her, "now you listen here young lady! Hojo might not be your biological father, but he accepted you as his own and he has tried to raise you as such! That man loves you just as much as Masane! Now be grateful to him for being there for you and trying to raise you right!"

His half-human great-granddaughter looked ashamed, "Sorry grandpa. I know you're right."

"It's alright Tsukiko but you just keep that in mind the next time you think that Hojo isn't your father. Now you two let's get a space cleared for this artifact!" replied the elderly man.

Masane gave her sibling a disappointed look and said, "my dad might not be your real dad but at least he treats you like as if you were his."

"Masane…just drop it," she whispered.

After a space was cleared for the relic, the girls were dismissed to go about their business. The fourth grader looked at her older sister, "Do you want to play ogre?"

"I'm not in the mood to play Hide-N-Seek today, but maybe we can play tomorrow," replied Tsukiko.

The child looked upset but didn't say anything.

"I going to take a nap," remarked the half-breed as she and her sibling entered the house.

"Alright."

Once inside her room, the teenager set her alarm clock to go off in two hours before crawling under her covers for a good rest.

_**Tsukiko's Dream~**_

_**(Eight Years Earlier-Tokyo Elementary School)**_

_While waiting for her mother to pick her up from school, Tsukiko swung on the swing set. The child looked at her feet as she slowly swung. Just then a group of her peers approached her. Looking up, the half-demon asked, "what do you want?"_

_One of the girls yanked her from the swing and kicked her in the side, "you're a freak!"_

"_Yeah and who do you think you are; talking to Raizo-san during lunch hour?" scoffed one of the other girls. _

_Tsukiko laid trembling in pain, "I-I'm not a freak!" she told them._

"_Yeah you are! Who else has weird colored eyes, fangs, and dog-like claws!" mocked the bully._

_Tears welled out of her eyes as she told her assailants, "I'm not a freak. My mommy told me that I'm special and no different from the rest of you."_

_Just then Kagome and her new husband, Hojo, ran up to them; the children scattered before they were questioned. _

_Kagome picked up her daughter, "are you alright?"_

_The eight year old bawled, "why can't I be like everyone else?! What is wrong with me mommy?! I'm a weirdo!!!!"_

_**(End of Dream)**_

**Two hours later:**

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg-Brrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _echoed throughout the bedroom as the alarm clock went off. She reached around to turn the alarm off before rising from her bed. Just then her mother entered the room, "Oh good. I was just coming to see if you got up; it's time for dinner."

"Mom."

"Yes?" replied the thirty-one year old.

"Never mind. I'll be down shortly."

The human smiled before leaving the room. Tsukiko blew her nose before heading down for supper.

"So…did you sleep well?" Masane asked with a smile before taking a bite of her rice-ball.

The half-demon yawned, "Yeah…I guess. I had a weird dream though…"

"Oh?" inquired her mother suddenly, "What was it about?"

Taking a bite of her food, Tsukiko replied, "I don't know…it was one of those 'floating' dreams," she lied.

"Floating dreams?!" Hojo asked curiously with a chuckle, "What on earth are kids dreaming these days?" he asked before taking a drink of his tea.

Tsukiko picked a particle of food from between her left fang, "I don't know dad…I've been having a lot of 'floating' dreams lately."

"Is that so? Are the final exams getting to you that bad? Boy…I remember those days…but I guess my school days weren't as bad as your poor mothers. Why…every time I came over here to walk her to school…she was always sick with something…boy she had everything in the book: athletes foot, dementia, irritable bowl syndrome, the works…!"

"HONEY! Not at the dinner table!" Kagome snapped.

Tsukiko, her grandmother, her great-grandfather, and her sister all chuckled merrily at Hojo's explicit description of Kagome's high school "illnesses."

"Well I guess that I'm lucky…I don't get sick," Tsukiko boasted, "Except for that cold I got as a little kid, I haven't been sick since."

"Well that's because you're special," smiled her great-grandfather while taking a drink of his tea.

"Yeah…I'm special alright….try telling that to those jerks in grade school. Geeze…I can't tell you how much abuse I took from those assholes…."

"EXCUSE ME TSUKIKO?! I will not tolerate that kind of language at the table," Kagome scolded her oldest daughter.

"Sorry mom…"

"Where on earth did you learn such language? Why if I talked like that in my youth, I would've been spanked until my hind end was bruised," replied Kagome's grandpa shamefully.

"Sorry…grandpa…I just got on a roll."

"You're forgiven…."

Tsukiko finished her rice and asked to be excused.

"Oh! Tsukiko before I forget…your Uncle, Sota, wanted you to take your cousin, Momoko, to the zoo today. He and your aunt have to work really late tonight," her grandma told her.

Taking a breath, the teenager replied, "Alright…just let me get my wallet."

Masane stood up, "May I go too?! Please mom and dad, I'll be really good!"

Kagome smiled, "Sure…but be careful."

"C'mon little sis…let me grab my wallet and we'll be off to get Momoko and go to the zoo."

**At Sota's House:**

"Hi there! How're my nieces doing?" asked Kagome's younger brother.

The half-demon took a polite bow, "Hi Uncle Sota…is Momoko ready to go?"

"Yes!" replied the young man before calling for his daughter.

"I'm here daddy," replied the little girl.

"Your cousins came to take you to the zoo…are you exited?"

The six year old smiled and nodded.

"Ok then!" Sota smiled before looking at the sixteen year old, " Oh….since your aunt and I are going to be working until about ten tonight, mom told me to tell you to take her home with you."

"That's fine…"

"Great! Now you be careful, and have fun," he said before hugging his child and releasing her to her cousins.

Momoko looked at Tsukiko as they made their way to the local zoo, "Tsukiko…why do you look weird?" she finally asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you look weird?"

The sixteen year old looked at her cousin, "I'm a half-demon Momoko…my birth father was a demon. You know that…."

"Oh…yeah…I remember now. Mommy and daddy told me not to tell anyone about you 'cause it'll bring shame to the family," remarked the six year old.

"I can imagine…demons don't exist anymore…people would think that the Higurashi family was insane," mumbled the half-human.

"Actually…I like you for just the way you are big sister and I don't think that you would be shameful to the family. Everyone in the family seems to love you and accept you. Plus I think that it's cool that your real father was a demon…I kind of wish that I could be like you," Masane remarked cheerfully.

"Thanks little sister…" Tsukiko remarked as they came to the zoo's entrance.

After paying for the tickets, the three girls entered the establishment and began to look at the various exotic animals.

"I want to look at the wolves," Momoko said while pulling Tsukiko right.

"I want to see the elephants big sister!" Masane remarked while pulling Tsukiko left.

The teenager could feel her face growing hot as the two little girls used her as a tug-o-war rope and argued with each other. Several visitors briefly stopped to watch this mockery before going about their business. Suddenly, Masane's older sister uttered a deep growl before yelling, "Alright! We'll flip a coin! Masane you're tails and Momoko you're heads, and whatever side the coin lands on is what exhibit we'll visit first!"

Pulling a coin from her pants pocket, Tsukiko flipped it and it landed on tails.

"Yay!!!!!!! Elephants here we come!" Masane squealed cheerfully.

Their cousin pouted but followed behind them towards the elephants. After looking at the elephants bathe themselves in the waterhole provided in their pen, Tsukiko, Masane, and Momoko made their way to the wolf pen.

Once there, the wolves immediately came out of hiding and congregated over by the three girls. The wolves looked at the half-demon and began to whimper. Suddenly, the teen could hear the wolves faint whispers, "_Please let us out of here…please. We want to be free….please. You're part wolf-demon and that means you're apart of us….please we'll be your pack. We don't want to be cooped up in this cage and stared at…._" the wolves told her.

"Uh….come on girls let's go and look at the flamingos…." Tsukiko told her sister and cousin as she gently pushed them away from the wolf cage.

"What's wrong sis?!"

"Nothing…the wolves are making me think of pink birds….and flamingos are my favorite exotic animal heh-heh…" replied the sixteen year old.

As the trio left the wolf exhibit, the wolves began to howl after them. Tears began to build in the half-demon's eyes because the she could understand what the wolves were telling her through their howls and they were begging her to free them.

**A Few Hours later:**

After the day at the zoo, Tsukiko made her way to her bedroom in order to get some rest. Masane and Momoko played together in to yard, while the rest of the Higurashi family went about their daily chores. Later that night, Sota and his wife came and got Momoko before going home.

**The next day:**

Tsukiko walked her sibling to the elementary school before heading off to the junior high school. Once at school she was confronted by her gang members.

"Tsukiko…that boy is in an unresponsive coma," replied her right-hand man.

The hybrid cocked her head, "what boy?"

"Y'know that boy we beaten up."

"Oh yeah…well I guess that he learn his lesson eh," replied the girl.

Her circle of friends were shocked by her seemingly blasé remark.

"C'mon…we have class," she told them.

**After school:**

Walking to the elementary school to pick up her sister, Tsukiko noticed a couple and their child walking together laughing. She frowned and thought back to her early childhood as well as the difficulties she faced by not knowing her birth father. A particular memory came to mind which happened when she was about six years old: the school hosted a father's day party for the first and second grade classes. Even though her step-father, Hojo, came for the party; she still remembered the heartbreak from not knowing who her birth father was. Later that day, after school, she asked her mother about her father and Kagome finally admitted that his name was Koga and that he was a wolf-demon from the _otherworld_; however, her mother refused to explain what the _otherworld_ was. The half-breed shook the memories from her head as she approached her sibling's school. Masane ran up to her from the steps, and they walked home.

"Can we play Ogre today?" asked the child once they got inside their house.

The sixteen year old took at deep breath, "sure, but let's go outside."

Masane laughed and quickly took off outdoors, "Don't peak and count to twenty!" she called back.

Tsukiko placed her book bag beside the entrance and went to make a small snack.

**Meanwhile:**

Masane ran inside the Higurashi shrine and noticed a well, "oh-wow!" she remarked as she approached it. Beautiful colors of orange and red illuminated from the well. The youth grinned big and hatched an idea, "Tsukiko will never find me if I hide here," she told herself before jumping inside.

_**Feudal Era-Japan:**_

Sun poured in the well which caused alarm in the little girl, "what the?! Where did the roof go?" she asked herself. Pulling herself from the well, the eight year old gasped when she realized that the shrine had disappeared as well as everything else that was familiar to her. Walking from the well, Masane called for her older half-sister, but received no response. Just then she came upon a quaint village, "_maybe somebody could tell me where I am,_" thought the kid. Many villagers looked at her with surprise as she entered the town. Masane approached an old woman, "um…excuse me, but where am I?"

The elderly woman remained silent and continued to stare at the child.

**Meanwhile back in Modern day Japan: **

After finishing her snack, Tsukiko, walked the grounds in search of her relative. Looking just about everywhere that her sister could hide, the half-demon quickly noticed the old shrine, and entered it. Inside the shrine, Tsukiko seen the same illuminating colors spewing from the well that Masane had seen. "_What's this?!_" thought the young lady before peering down the well.

"Masane! Are you down there?!" she called; no response.

Panic came over Tsukiko before she ran to the house to tell her grandmother.

"Grandma! Masane is gone!!!!" cried the half-human.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from folding laundry, "what?!"

"Call mom!!!! I think that Masane has been abducted!"

**Back in the Feudal Era:**

The little girl hopelessly sighed and began to cry, "I'll never find my way home!"

Just then, the village elder approached her with a small crowd of townspeople, "who are you young lass?" she asked while visually studying her features.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Masane replied, "I-I was playing hide-n-seek with my older half-sister and I decided to hide in our family's well and I ended up here and I-I got lost here!!!!" rambled the child hysterically.

A gleam of surprise rose in the old woman's good eye, "did you say _well_ young lady?!"

She nodded. The elderly lady asked, "do you know a lass by the name of Kagome?"

"Yes!! Kagome is my mom! Do you know where I can find her?!"

Soon whispers rose among the crowd and the village elder stood there speechless, "Kagome is your mother?"

Masane nodded, "do you know where she might be?"

"My child…Kagome hasn't appeared in this land for a long time, but why not come inside with me and I'll make you something to eat."

The eight year old sniffled and obliged the lady's offer, "ok," she told her before adding, "my name's Masane."

Smiling the elderly woman replied, " I'm the priestess Kaede."

**In Modern Day Japan:**

Standing before the well inside the shrine, grandmother and granddaughterlooked down it.

"It's just as I feared," sighed Kagome's mother, "Masane crossed over into the otherworld."

Tsukiko looked at her grandmother, "crossed over?!"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Yes. Your mother used to cross over to the Warring Era through this very well when she was your age. I really don't understand how she was able to do it but she spent a lot of time in the world beyond this well."

"So the colors emitting off from this well is actually a portal into the Feudal Era of Japan?" questioned the young lady.

Her grandmother looked surprised, " what colors? I don't see anything."

"You can't see the colors?!"

The old lady looked grim, "Tsukiko I want you to cross over into the otherworld and save your sister."

Looking into the well's vortex, Tsukiko took a deep breath and mumbled, "Well…here goes nothing…." before jumping into the well.

**(To Be Continued In Chapter Two)**


End file.
